


《不留》

by Julyuri



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julyuri/pseuds/Julyuri
Summary: 古罗马背景/酒神节相关[此故事内容完全经不起考究]托加：古罗马男子穿的一种长袍丘尼卡：长达膝盖的短袖束腰外衣/可穿在托加内做内衣感谢阅读。





	《不留》

**Author's Note:**

> 古罗马背景/酒神节相关[此故事内容完全经不起考究]  
> 托加：古罗马男子穿的一种长袍  
> 丘尼卡：长达膝盖的短袖束腰外衣/可穿在托加内做内衣  
> 感谢阅读。

“克兰尼香草、芸香籽、卡他夫没药……”米斯达一边整理自己的丘尼卡，一边对等在屋外的妹妹特里休重复母亲的话。他紧了紧自己的腰带，等一切收拾妥当才从里屋出来：“记住没有？”

特里休背对着他坐在桌前没回答，米斯达纳闷的绕到她面前，却见她惨白着一张脸忧心忡忡，眼里挂着摇摇欲坠的泪珠。

米斯达半个身子趴在桌上，凑上去问：“谁惹我们可爱的小羊羔了？”他半哄半问，还只当是和平时一样的小麻烦。

可特里休却不像往常那样被他逗得破涕微笑，少女一副楚楚可怜的模样，泪水顺着她的眼眶流下，米斯达急了：“别哭，是有人说你丑吗？还是艾斯欧比那伙人又来了？乔鲁诺已经去筹钱了，我们绝不会把你交给他！”

艾斯欧比是他们当地有名的贵族，家里不见得很有钱，但姓氏就是他的通行证，让他能够肆无忌惮的横行霸道。米斯达最近总见他缠着特里休，他已经明里暗里给了艾斯欧比许多苦头吃，可那家伙还是锲而不舍的找上门。

“是，是母亲……”特里休用双手捂住了脸，声音顺着她的指缝流出：“吕拉做妓女的之前让我给她誊过一个方子，也是她妈妈给她的，后来我们才知道这东西是让女人无法怀孕的。和母亲说的这个一模一样。”

米斯达重重的捶了下桌子：“你是说她想让你去做妓女？这不可能，明天就是酒神节，她......"

特里休摇摇头打断他：“吕拉已经去过酒神节了，她说只有黑了心肝、合该绑到绞刑架的人才让自己女儿参加酒神节宴会！我原本不信她，可是米斯达，你想想母亲为什么要在酒神节之前让我吃避孕药？”

“你的意思是……”米斯达难以启齿，让一个还未经人事的少女吃避孕药，或许是有预谋的让她进行数不尽的性交。他们的母亲最近只做了一件事，就是积极的让特里休参加酒神节宴会，积极的都有些过了头。酒神节的狂欢宴会肯定没有那么简单，或许会超出他认知的淫乱，绝不能让特里休参加，那样会毁了一个好姑娘的一辈子！

两人都低沉起来，过不一会儿，米斯达突然说：“就不能不去吗？”

问完他就后悔了，这个名单是教会拟定的，他们根本没有不答应的权利。

“特里休，你看我怎么样？”米斯达挠挠头，有些窘迫。

特里休睁大双眼看着自己英俊帅气的哥哥，眼圈都急红了：“不行，你在想什么？你不能去！”

 “听我说，”米斯达按着急出眼泪的妹妹，声音轻快：“我身强体壮，没人敢教我吃亏！”

少女像无根的花般攀住米斯达的胳膊说：“这是我的命运，应该我自己承担，不能总依靠你。”

“你这么大点东西还会跟我谈承担了，我只知道天底下没有哪个哥哥能看着自己的姑娘去受这种罪，要真有这样的哥哥，那他一定是个天杀的混蛋！”

特里休看着米斯达那张蜜色的漂亮脸蛋，像是头一回认识他。他们平时总争总吵，连母亲都说他们俩是冤家是她的讨债鬼！米斯达还经常变着花样的欺负她逗弄她，她有时候真是烦死他了，还嫌弃他身上又脏又臭。可就是这么一个不着调的哥哥，从来没让她受过委屈，可怜的吕拉一直都羡慕她有米斯达这么一个哥哥。

米斯达揉揉她的头发说：“我教过你怎么染色，把我从剧院拿回来的那顶假发涂上红色。我们需要找一件新的托加，最好能裹住脸，还有酒，要多买些酒……”

“但是总要和乔鲁诺说一下……如果他不答应，你绝对不能去。”特里休知道米斯达喜欢那个美丽安静的牧羊少年，而且那个男孩聪明睿智又沉稳，他的决定准没错。

米斯达想起那双带给他绿色美梦的眼睛就不自觉笑了，说：“他去城里筹钱了，最早也要明天才回来，我们来不及了。”他想了两种方案，第一种是他毫发无伤的幸运逃出；第二种就是他被人折辱。如果真的是这样，米斯达一定会先杀死他们，否则他就在他们动手前自行了断。他相信他的运气没有那么坏。

特里休去准备米斯达要用的东西。米斯把视线投向白茫茫的窗外，他想起就在今天清晨，乔鲁诺还敲打他的窗子递给他一束鲜花还有一袋小扁豆。

或者可以这么说，打从记事起美丽且无法说话的乔鲁诺就开始每天风雨无阻的给米斯达送花和小扁豆，从未间断。米斯达便让乔鲁诺坐在山谷里吃自己带给他的面包，他去替他赶羊。有时候他们也会偷懒，坐在僻静的山谷里看云看花，乔鲁诺虽然不能说话，但他会用那双充满美梦的绿色眼睛默默注视米斯达，给米斯达带去心灵上的抚慰。即使是最简单的对视也能让他们心意相通，互相陪伴逐渐成为两个人活着的一部分。

他很喜欢乔鲁诺，他也从乔鲁诺眼中看出他对自己的爱，但当他急欲挑明这段关系时，乔鲁诺却没有表态，这让米斯达怀疑自己是在自作多情。

酒神节这天一大早，米斯达就被窗外的喧闹吵醒，他从床上蹦下来洗漱，然后和特里休扒着窗口往外看。

“学会穿女孩子的托加了吗？笨蛋米斯达！”特里休明明眼里有泪，却扭过头不让米斯达看到。

米斯达哄她：“这有什么难的？我会好多种穿法！看！”他故意穿错把女孩逗笑。

参加酒神节宴会的狂欢队伍里有男有女，当他们经过时，特里休刚好灌醉母亲，米斯达则趁机戴上假发，裹一层厚厚的只露出黑亮眼睛的女性托加混进人群。

特里休捏着窗棱看队伍渐行渐远，很快街上安静下来，有两只狗在中心广场抢人们扔下的无花果。她从床板下掏出一个小包袱，里面装了不少干粮，足够她撑到米斯达回来。而且特里休打算躲到乔鲁诺家里，等他回来再一起商量如何解救米斯达。

米斯达第一次包这么严实，热的他喘不上气，就在他快要顶不住时有人拍了拍他的肩膀。

“嘿特里休！”是艾斯欧比。

艾斯欧比除非眼瞎才会认错人，特里休跟他是同父异母，长得也完全不像。想到这一层米斯达便不再掩饰，他摘下假发随手一扔说：“别玩花样，你或许以为人人怕你，但是我不怕。”

艾斯欧比有一头短棕发，身材高大，穿一件镶了紫边象征身份的托加，本来还算俊朗的眉眼因终日沉迷酒色而变得猥琐，他哂笑：“咱们走着瞧，米斯达，我会让你恐惧的发出尖叫。”

一阵响亮的“咔咔”声，神庙大门在他们面前缓缓开启。米斯达不想搭理艾斯欧比，就快速跟着人群往神庙里去。等人全都鱼贯而入大门才关闭，庙内点了数不尽的蜡烛，亮的像是白天，他们一进去就被要求脱掉鞋子，米斯达一边脱鞋一边寻找逃脱的方法。他注意到大殿内有十二扇通往不知何处的拱门，这十二扇门围成一个圆将大殿包围的密不透风，殿中心有一个雕刻着酒神巴克斯的喷泉，从酒神手中的酒瓶正往外倾泻红的发紫的葡萄酒。他只能把希望寄予庙顶，但遗憾的是顶部也全是厚实的墙。

米斯达试图寻求新的脱身方法，没留意被人推了一把差点跌进喷泉，他警惕的摸了摸腰带，里面藏着乔鲁诺送他的匕首，但他却在闻到一股令人着迷的酒香后脑袋变得昏沉。连那个披头散发赤裸身体的女人是何时登上高台的都不清楚，直到她富有穿透力的声音响起，米斯达的才恢复清醒：“……承酒神神谕，我们把人伦道德和良知赶走，这里的信条就是不知羞愧为何物，不愿为神献身的人将永远迷失。”

话音刚落，竖琴与笛鼓声奏响，十二个吹笛女晃着袅娜的腰肢从十二个门洞里扭出，将米斯达他们脱下的凉鞋捧走。接替登场的是一个身材魁梧的男人和一个蒙着面纱的性感女郎，两人跟着节奏跳起了淫荡的性爱舞蹈。

身边已经有男女着了魔般难舍难分的搂抱在一起，米斯达往后退，又看到两个男人坐到对方脸上互相舔弄阴茎。他面红耳赤左躲右闪，可殿内除了他到处都是赤身裸体交姘的男男女女。

还有人去拽米斯达的托加，被他看都不看的踢到一旁，慌不择路下米斯达随便选了一个门洞躲了进去。

特里休跪在窗前祈祷，这时却响起了敲门声，她来不及找武器，只能抱着乔鲁诺赶羊用的鞭子对准门。

砰砰砰，哒哒，砰砰，砰。

敲三下重的、停顿，两下轻的、停顿，两下重的、停顿，一声重的、结束。这是他们和乔鲁诺之间的秘密，无法呼喊的乔鲁诺也一直都用这样的方式敲打米斯达的窗户。特里休连忙扔了鞭子去搬门柱。

门打开的瞬间，她第一次在乔鲁诺脸上看到这么精彩的表情，有震惊、愤怒、痛苦，甚至还有自责？

乔鲁诺看到特里休就已经明白发生了什么，他把赶羊用的鞭子解的只留一根木杆，对特里休比手势，大概意思是说：“这里不安全，你去山谷躲起来，我去找米斯达。”

米斯达此刻正被四个男人按住手脚，他的脸上没有伤，但身上有不少因为搏斗留下的伤。几只手伸进他的丘尼卡中乱摸，米斯达眼里血红一片、咬牙切齿咒骂道：“我向复仇女神起誓，一定咬断你们每一个人的喉咙！”

艾斯欧比充耳不闻，手指顺着米斯达的脖子滑向他的下巴，“在那之前你的下巴会先被我捏碎。”他在这片光滑的下巴上极富技巧的挑弄，又去摸那两瓣吐出诅咒的嘴唇：“那个赶羊小子操过你吗？真恶心！”

米斯达上身的丘尼卡被艾斯欧比残忍剥下，他用力捏着米斯达软小红嫩的乳头，看他因为疼痛弓起身子：“米斯达，这得感谢你有一个好妈妈，如果不是她出主意让说特里休被选中参加酒神节，你又怎么会送上门来？顺便告诉你，这里每个人都是发情的疯子，待上五天你就会变成离开男人鸡巴就活不下去的母狗。看你以后还敢不敢管特里休的事！你最好以后都老实点，回去就把她带给我！听到没有？”

“你敢碰特里休我会杀了你！我保证我一定会杀了你！”米斯达又奋力挣扎了几下。

艾斯欧比看到米斯达被凌辱就心情大好，索性就原谅他的垂死挣扎，他拍拍米斯达滚圆的翘屁股，经验告诉他这人还是处子：“那小子竟然没有操你，真不可思议，你们几个快试试他的洞！便宜你们了，还是处男洞呢！”其他三人跟着淫笑。

米斯达恶心的头晕眼花，他够不到藏在腰带里的匕首，但他不愿这样受辱！他的指甲深深陷进肉里流出大量鲜血，像是感觉不到疼痛，他盯着血肉模糊的双手，眼中燃烧着复仇与愤怒的火焰，道：“至酒神巴克斯！我为您献上这份祭礼，请把这些以您的名义畜生般苟合的人投进真理与道德的火焰中吧！我要用鲜血来换他们痛苦的嘶鸣！！”

“他在说什么！”有人发现了异样，艾斯欧比等人停下了动作，有一阵冷风突然到来把挂在墙上的蜡烛全部吹灭，门洞内陷入可怕的黑暗，拱门深处却闪着金光，传来叮铃作响的脚步声。

脸贴着地的米斯达并不清楚发生了什么，他感到束缚自己的手因为吃惊暂时松了力气，就猛的活动手肘撞上伏在自己身上的人的肋骨，然后从腰带里摸出匕首狠狠刺向抓着自己小腿的人。

“啊！我的眼！！你这臭婊子！”艾斯欧比惨叫一声，另外几个人都不敢再靠近米斯达，他们只是想寻欢，并不想惹麻烦。

米斯达衣衫凌乱扶着墙壁站起来，又摸黑冲上去对着艾斯欧比所在的位置刺了一刀，听到惨叫声他冷笑道：“太黑了没看清，就先拿你两只眼睛，待会儿是你的舌头。”

他往有光的地方走，脚腕又被人抓住，米斯达怒极，刚要狠狠踢断这只胳膊，却见这只胳膊上有一粒微小的光点，光点迅速扩大至这人全身，这个人还没来得及发出叫声就已经被烧成灰烬，但火焰并没有伤害米斯达分毫。

银环相撞的叮铃声和脚步声越来越近，洞内也越来越亮，一种恐怖和神圣的威严气氛笼罩在洞内，艾斯欧比捂着血流不止的双眼和另外两个人躲在角落，有一个人甚至还哭了起来：“艾斯欧比，巴瑞金被烧死了！他的诅咒灵验了，我们都会被烧死！酒神不会饶恕我们……那是谁来了！主神朱庇特啊！——那是乔鲁诺！！”

听到乔鲁诺的名字米斯达全身一颤，几乎是立刻回头，金光刺眼，他只能抬手遮挡，可他还是看的分明，那个被神圣光芒笼罩的人就是他的乔鲁诺，米斯达死都不会认错这张被维纳斯祝福过的脸。

虽然是他的乔鲁诺，可又和他的乔鲁诺不同，他的脸部线条更加硬朗，五官已显出一种深邃的成熟男人的风情，金子般发光的发丝里点缀着小小的日香桂。身材高大，甚至比米斯达还要高出一个头，穿一件露出大半个胸膛和手臂的托加，皮肤白净光滑体格健美。他光着脚，脚腕佩戴了三个银镯子，走路时就是它们发出的悦耳声响，在他周身散发的金光似乎能照进人的内心。

诸神原谅！米斯达认为他比自己见过的众神雕像都要威严，就像是真神亲临！

“是那个牧羊小子在耍花招！我们领了神谕，不要怕！”艾斯欧比大声嚷嚷，他看上去就像蝼蚁，乔鲁诺没有理他，他歪着头眼睛里却是一片黯淡，虚无的目光投向米斯达还在往外渗血的手掌，说：“是你把我唤醒了。”

这不是他的小乔鲁诺，米斯达的乔鲁诺不会说话，更不会对他的伤无动于衷。米斯达低着头把自己的衣服裹好，竭力维持尊严。

乔鲁诺抿着嘴，米斯达是他唯一可以看到的人。但他不清楚这个人为什么不再用那双灼烫的黑眼睛痴迷的盯着他了，是在怪他没有烧死剩下的人吗？那就烧给他看吧。

艾斯欧比还在咒骂些什么，但他很快发不出声音了，因为他和另外两人也难逃被烈焰焚烧的命运。

大殿里的音乐还在继续，淫言浪语响个不停，他俩的安静在这种气氛里显得异常诡异。

“你是酒神，我要向你兑现誓言，请你取走我的鲜血吧。”米斯达说。

乔鲁诺朝他走两步，微微仰着下巴，有些倨傲的说：“我不是酒神巴克斯，我只是他的使者乔鲁诺·乔巴拿，我也不打算要你的鲜血。”

米斯达有些吃惊，神会平白无故援助他吗？

“不过我必须从你这里拿走一样东西。”

“你当然可以，我不能拒绝。”

他点点头说：“把你身边那个叫乔鲁诺的少年送给我。”声音不带丝毫温度。

米斯达不能违背誓言也自知无法同神抗争，但他说：“你还是取走我的鲜血吧，或者让我终身成为你的奴隶，这是我和你之间的誓约，不要牵扯他。况且我对他来说根本不重要，他不会为了我来这里。”

“我不需要奴隶，也不喜欢讨价还价。”乔鲁诺脸上的表情冷冰冰：“你知道他会来这里，为了你。”

“那我能请求您把我也一起带走吗？我可以照顾他……照顾你们！”

乔鲁诺没说话，他捧起米斯达受伤的手掌在那触目惊心的伤口上印下一个吻，伤口立刻愈合，离开时他从米斯达身上嗅到了别人的味道，很多。

米斯达怀疑神使乔鲁诺和他的乔鲁诺之间有某些他不知道的渊源，因为他对着这张脸就有好感，他知道这样不对，可仅仅是被亲吻手背，他都难以控制的心动。他的小乔鲁诺从来没有用他柔软的嘴唇碰过他！

乔鲁诺收去光芒不顾米斯达的反抗就托着他的腿弯抱他回大殿。他闻不到殿内精液和淫水混合在一起的刺鼻味道，也看不到那些颠鸾倒凤的人，他也施了术，让这些人看不到他俩。他把米斯达放进装满葡萄酒的池子里说：“洗干净。”

可这并不是普通的葡萄酒，里面加了能够让人失去理智的性爱药水，只闻酒香都让人目眩神迷，喝上一口就欲火难消，更别提整个人泡在酒里了，像米斯达这种未经人事的身体更容易动情，他脸上迅速升起潮红，眼里含着水就像天底下最甜美多汁的黑葡萄，他的情欲在酒里呼吸，嘴巴却像是不能呼吸一般大张着，口水顺着他的唇角流到下巴，他一下一下的动手扯自己的衣服，难过的喊着：“热，热。”

乔鲁诺并不知这酒的妙处，在他眼里只有米斯达是清晰而具体的，其他事物全是模糊的，他只能隐约看到池子，但看不清里面流的是酒，他既没有视觉也没有嗅觉，一切都靠着神识。就像他知道米斯达是来索他命的鬼，让他这个比狄安娜还要贞洁的神第一次有了想要把阴茎狠狠尻进一个人体内的冲动，他清冷美丽的脸上浮上一抹红晕，转过头不去看这个引诱他堕落的人类。

米斯达把碍事的衣服从身上扒掉，他光溜溜的从酒里爬出来一直喊着热和难受。乔鲁诺对自己说，就看一眼，看看米斯达在做什么，这一眼让他心猿意马，幽寂绿瞳里的克制与禁欲被邪恶的情欲打破。他紧紧咬着牙，似乎掉进潘神的迷宫，目光在米斯达裸露在外的蜜色皮肤上流连，甚至还不由自主的抚摸起这个漂亮的肉体。他尤爱米斯达的腰，劲瘦纤细，健康的皮肤下裹着厚重的生命力，绷紧时就像一只捕猎的花豹，太美丽了。

察觉到乔鲁诺终于来摸自己，米斯达连忙环着他的脖子，双腿缠上他的腰，说：“热，我快死了，乔鲁诺，给我吧？”

“以前不明白朱庇特为何钟爱他的小羊羔，现在我好像懂了。”神使去咬米斯达的嘴唇，米斯达却不让他碰自己的嘴，第一次说甜言蜜语的就碰了壁，他有些失望的掰开米斯达两瓣滚圆的屁股，一股气流窜进米斯达的臀缝，一直进到他热热的小洞里，米斯达有一瞬间的满足，但很快乔鲁诺又把他的两瓣屁股用力的挤到一起，那条洞被他打开又合上的揉了数十次，由于空气的入侵，米斯达的屁股发出噗呲噗呲的气流音。

米斯达急得小腿快要抽搐，见乔鲁诺只是玩弄自己的屁股，他又学桌旁那对男女的淫言浪语哄乔鲁诺：“进来，乔鲁诺，用你的…干我…”

他学的有些生硬，不过这已经是米斯达的极限了，神使乔鲁诺和他的乔鲁诺在他眼前好像变成了一个人，能够把米斯达灵魂紧紧锁住的人只有他。

乔鲁诺的阴茎早已高高挺立，但他还在逞强：“我是在救你。我和他不一样，我不会爱上任何人。”嘴上这么说，手上的动作却很热情，他拍拍米斯达的屁股让他不要把自己缠的太紧，然后解开自己的缠腰带露出那个粗长硬挺着的狰狞巨物。

米斯达看到那个可怕的大家伙，穴里痉挛了一下，他打着哆嗦伸出一只手去摸这根除了颜色其他一点都不可爱的肉棒，抚弄没两下就要扶着这根恐怖的东西往自己穴里插，虽然有淫水的润滑，可还是连龟头都操不进去，他急得用屁股磨蹭肉棒。

乔鲁诺已经猜到是池子里的水在作祟才让米斯达如此放浪求欢，可他对米斯达总是试图透过他看另外一个人感到愤怒，即使那个人也是他。摸到肉洞因为受到他的祝福而变的湿软，乔鲁诺没有进行任何预告就扶着自己硬烫的肉棒挺进洞里，直接捣进一小半，异物的大肆入侵令米斯达的肠道涨了起来，接着被撕裂的痛苦传遍全身，他上气不接下气的喊道：“痛！乔鲁诺！我好痛！”

正在用力推神庙大门的少年突然捂着心口跪在地上，牧羊棍从他手中滑落，他像是被扔进了火焰里，周身都被滚烫的热潮包围，满足的灵魂都飞了出去。不，少年乔鲁诺摇摇头，他没有灵魂，但是他知道自己终于进入了米斯达的身体。

这是他肖想无数个夜晚的插入，他终于得到心爱的人：“米斯达……”然后他陷入沉睡。

“你在叫谁？”乔鲁诺舔去米斯达额上因为疼痛流出的汗水，压下心口猛的传来的刺痛感，一个用力又把肉棒狠心操进一大半，米斯达狠狠抓着他的肩膀，脚趾头都缩紧，不住求饶：“在叫你！乔鲁诺，我唯一的神！顶，顶破了，进不去了！”

“进得去，也没有破。”乔鲁诺很满意他的回答，他舔着米斯达的乳头，下身继续往肉洞里挤，像是要把米斯达一寸一寸的钉死在肉棒上。终于全根埋没入，这回才是真的捅到了底，乔鲁诺不等米斯达把气喘匀就狂操百十下，他的耻骨把米斯达的屁股打的啪啪作响，修剪整齐的金黄色耻毛也磨蹭着米斯达的臀缝，这一点细微的瘙痒都让米斯达吃了肉棒的身体轻颤，肉洞里的嫩肉滑嫩嫩的张着嘴争先恐后的去咬乔鲁诺的肉棒。

“啊！我要死了！”米斯达整个身子软的像一摊化掉的奶酪，乔鲁诺托着他的大腿让他坐到自己的肉棒上，肉棒变换着角度在米斯达的体内研磨，不知戳到哪里，米斯达突然带着浓重的哭腔尖叫一声，全身止不住的哆嗦，狠夹着后穴射出白白的浓稠精液，全喷在乔鲁诺的托加上，乔鲁诺被夹得大脑一片空白，几乎窒息。

米斯达缓了一会儿，低头去看乔鲁诺被自己弄得一塌糊涂的托加，却先看到自己腹部出现一个凸起。

“这，这是什么……”他爽的失智，像稚童那样好奇的看着肚皮，乔鲁诺用尻着他的姿势抱他坐到椅子上，然后大开大合的狠狠撞击他洞里那个藏的极深的小肉头，肉棒抽插的轨迹可以在米斯达绷紧的腹部清晰看到，他掰着米斯达的下巴让他去看自己是怎么操他的：“知道这是什么吗？”

米斯达红了脸，乔鲁诺觉得他这样很可爱，对着米斯达红红的耳朵尖又舔又含，下身继续发了疯般毫不留情的顶撞。

“慢！慢点……”米斯达被颠的上下起伏，分不清是爽还是痛的眼前起了雾。

“不要，你很喜欢我干你，你勾引我的时候就该知道会是这样。”乔鲁诺非但没有放慢速度，反而更加凶猛的蹂躏肉头，米斯达湿湿热热又水淋淋的肠道紧紧吸着他的阴茎，这是乔鲁诺自诞生以来头一次如此依恋一个地方：“真想永远待在里面。”

米斯达呻吟一声，他被要求站着扶着石桌，一条腿被乔鲁诺高高抬起，粗长发烫的阴茎从侧面操弄他的肉洞，这个姿势几乎顶到米斯达的嗓子眼，他感觉口腔里都能尝到精液的味道。

经过不知多少轮操干，米斯达敏感的肉头几乎被戳的软烂，穴口肿了起来，随着肉棒的进出可怜的往外翻着嫩肉，肚子鼓起畸形的形状，里面装的全是乔鲁诺的精液，正随着操弄的动作发出哐当哐当的水声，米斯达尖叫着：“轻，轻点！尻烂了！肚子要撑破了……出去出去！！”

这个下流的神使却说：“这是神的礼物，你不要让它们流出来。”米斯达认为很可能会被这位神活活操死，精液又灌进肠道，烫的他眼角湿润，乔鲁诺舔舔他的眼睛：“别哭，我轻轻的。”

但他却没有那么做，米斯达撅着屁股被身后的神使操得像狗一样往前爬，眼神涣散里看到了他的小乔鲁诺。少年乔鲁诺怜惜的捧着他的脸同他接吻，米斯达被顶的昏了过去。

他好像听到鸟叫的声音。

米斯达苏醒后发现他仍待在神庙里，周围也没有鸟，神使不知去哪里了。大殿内到处都是赤身裸体昏睡着的男人女人，米斯达揉着昏昏沉沉的脑袋坐起来，想到自己被射满精液的肚子，他慌乱的把手放到肚子上，那里却光滑平整，身体也清爽干净。他怀疑自己做了一场淫荡的春梦，但是身上披着的神使的托加、酸痛的后穴以及布满性爱痕迹的身体告诉他这一切都不是梦。

米斯达一瘸一拐绕过横七竖八的肉体，用力推神庙的门，门却纹丝不动，匕首也在做爱的时候掉落，他懒得找，就近在一张桌上拿了个酒杯灌下一大口酒，连酒也失去了诱惑他的魔力，也许都拜神使的精液所赐。

这让米斯达回忆起他和神使发了疯欢好的画面，心简直快要从胸口里跳出来，他用力按着心脏试图把这个初见就将他身体占有的神从心里挤出去，可他无论怎么做都管不住粘在心底的强烈爱意：“快从我心里出去啊！”，他又埋怨：“这个混蛋神使。”

“我听到了。”神使的声音从米斯达身后传来，他只听到了这一句。

米斯达被抓了现行，尴尬的看过去，他愣住了。竟然有两个乔鲁诺！也许昏倒前看到的少年乔鲁诺并不是他的幻觉，米斯达看到少年有一瞬间重逢的欣喜，紧接着这种心情就被负罪感取代，他被小乔鲁诺看到了那么糟糕的一面，他不敢再看他。

但是少年却飞快的跑过来，紧紧环着米斯达的腰，和往日一样亮晶晶的眼睛装满失而复得的快乐，乔鲁诺不会说话，只能在米斯达嘴唇上亲个不停来表达他的喜悦。他突然的亲吻让米斯达不知所措，米斯达认为少年是纯洁而神圣的，他以前连牵他的手都很小心。

神使说要带他们去一个地方，米斯达看着他幽深的绿瞳，犹豫了一下还是凑过去牵着他的手：“你看不到吧。”神使勾起嘴角，他之前还以为米斯达不会关心他。少年乔鲁诺则牵着米斯达的另一只手。他们来到一个像是神庙后殿的地方，神使试探着摸了摸被花朵缠绕的石床说：“我在这里睡了十五年。”然后他讲了一个故事。

十五年前，酒神巴克斯突然召来自己的使者，告诉他下界有一个淫乱的魔鬼正打着酒神的名号蛊惑众人，他要乔鲁诺为他悄悄解决此事，不能声张，不能让他酒神的威名受损。

乔鲁诺来到人界，为了不让其他神知道他的到来，他用肋骨混着鲜血捏了一个婴儿，他抽取全部的情感注入其中让婴儿变得更像一个人类。但乔鲁诺只是力量微小的神使，每当他送给婴儿一件礼物，自己就会少一样。于是乔鲁诺在权衡下把自己的视觉和嗅觉送给他，又把情感也给了他，自己则留下声音、听觉和理智，最后他在把活动能力送给婴儿后陷入了沉睡。直到米斯达用鲜血将他唤醒。

人类乔鲁诺本来应该乖乖完成任务，但乔鲁诺给他的情感却让他犯了大错，他无可救药的爱上了米斯达，又因为没有理性的思考，他全然忘记完成任务。

“这么说，你们是同一个人？”听完他的叙述，米斯达激动的声音变了调：“万神朱庇特！原来我不是三心二意的人，我没有同时爱上两个人！太好了！我爱的是一个人！”他高兴极了，抱抱少年，又拉着神使的手摇晃。

“我要毁掉他。”神使挥开他：“拥有情感哪怕是神也容易犯错。”剥离情感的他本应无欲无求，却仍对米斯达产生了疯狂至极的欲望，这一定是他情感上太痴迷米斯达的缘故。他见过太多因爱而苦恼的神，爱情的可怕是连众神都无法阻挡的，他应该趁这个机会规避：“我和他离得太近就会互相影响。他想跟你做爱，但他只是一个装了我情感的偶人，如果他抱你他就会消失，所以他一直在忍耐。他的渴望也会驱使我行动。”

米斯达不敢相信他会说出这种话，表情受伤又愤怒，他把人类乔鲁诺护到身后说：“你要把对我的爱毁掉？他是我的，从他出生起他就是我的……你早就爱我了！你就是他！”

神使就是在等他这句话，他们都在小心翼翼的彼此试探，但在爱情里他俩是势均力敌的。朱庇特曾告诉他，如果你爱一个人你就要先学会低头。他拿出一根木棍，米斯达认出那是他们赶羊时用的。木棍在神使手中变成一根神杖，他说：“如果，他回到我身体里，你也会像爱他一样爱我吗？”

米斯达看看待在自己身侧的乔鲁诺，那双美丽的眼睛也看着他，他坚定的点点头：“无论你把自己分到多少个偶人身上，无论是不是你这张脸，我都会找到你爱上你。现在，让我看看完整的你，我唯一的神和信仰，也是我唯一的乔鲁诺。”

乔鲁诺笑了。

少年乔鲁诺从米斯达身后站出来，大概知道自己快消失了，他努力张了张嘴，还是发不出任何声音。米斯达摸摸他的耳朵，说：“回去亲口对我说，好吗？”

他点点头，把米斯达抚摸他耳朵的手拉到唇上吻了又吻。他那双踩过草地的脚最先消失，变成金色的光点飘进神使乔鲁诺心口，然后是跑向米斯达的双腿也跑远了，递给米斯达鲜花和小扁豆的手也消失了，最后连那双带给米斯达绿色美梦的眼睛也不见了。

米斯达还保持着把手放在乔鲁诺脸侧的姿势，他伸手抓了抓，什么都没有。乔鲁诺睁开双眼，黯淡无光的眼睛里有了神采，他胸口充盈着一种叫爱的情绪，再不是掠夺和占有，是想要保护和奉献的一种更伟大而快乐的感觉。

乔鲁诺把脸贴到米斯达还伸着的手里：“盖多，我爱你。”

是他也是他，无论是怎样的乔鲁诺都注定属于米斯达，这是众神的指引，他们之间的红线由酒神系上，生生世世再难分开。

米斯达一口咬住乔鲁诺的下巴，含糊不清的说：“我爱你。”耳朵尖红透。

“咳，先干正事吧！”还没温存，米斯达就推开乔鲁诺。

乔鲁诺说好，又凑上来从背后揽着米斯达，手掌灵活的钻进米斯达没有系紧的托加里，摸他软软的小乳头，把它变硬变大：“和米斯达做爱就是眼下最重要的事。”

米斯达弓起背想躲没躲开，条件反射想用手肘捣向身后的人，但是想到对方是乔鲁诺他就手脚发软没了力气也没了动机：“乖，外面还有烂摊子要收拾，这种事我们什么时候不能做？”

“什么时候都可以吗？就现在吧，我就想现在做。”乔鲁诺又把舌头伸进米斯达的耳朵里，滋滋作响的含着他的耳珠撒娇。米斯达又痒又麻，耳边舔舐的声音被放大到极致，乔鲁诺的舌头还直往他耳朵眼里捣：“我们现在在真正的酒神神庙，其他人也被我送到这里了。除了那些诱使人沉沦的邪淫魔鬼，他们被我钉在了假酒神神庙庙门柱上。”

“求酒神原谅你。”要怪就怪我，米斯达想，怪我太吃他这一套。他脖子向后仰着方便乔鲁诺舔弄，手伸到乔鲁诺胯下去摸那狰狞巨物，想到被它操弄的滋味身子就跟没了骨头一样发麻发软。

乔鲁诺听到米斯达的祈祷，在他耳边轻笑：“不用担心。你喜欢花和小扁豆吗？往后我还每天给你送好不好。”这声低笑比喷泉里下了药的葡萄酒还催情！米斯达挣开乔鲁诺的怀抱，又恶狠狠的扑上来，死命咬着乔鲁诺的嘴巴，手指在乔鲁诺的乳头上捏来揉去，又像只笨拙小狗把湿淋淋的口水沾到乔鲁诺光滑的胸膛和脖子上。

“怎么样，舒服吗？怎么样？”米斯达边舔边问。

乔鲁诺眼里带着宠溺：“舒服。不过我更喜欢你用这里让我舒服，它好紧好会夹。”他拍拍米斯达的屁股。

米斯达停下动作，掐着乔鲁诺的下巴，看着他的眼睛说：“我好爱你，想疼你。我只给你一个人操，你也只要我，嗯？”

“你是神。”米斯达又说：“爱你的人太多。”之前是因为乔鲁诺不能说话，才让他白捡这么一个漂亮的宝贝。纵然知道他们相爱，可对着神使身份的乔鲁诺他还是会担忧。他也不隐瞒，他向乔鲁诺袒露自己的不安。

乔鲁诺认真起来：“别人的爱跟我无关，只有你给我的爱我才会小心对待，我只做你一个人的神。如果你不喜欢这个身份，我会求酒神把我变成人。”

乔鲁诺舔米斯达的手心：“但是现在，我想把阴茎插进你里面。”

“你想做什么就做吧，你明白我不会对我的信仰说不。”米斯达说。

米斯达光着身子躺在被花朵包围的石床上大张着腿，他用手挡着眼，乔鲁诺挤在他两腿之间舔他肉洞，手也抚慰米斯达的肉棒。红红的穴口肿了一圈，把入口的小洞逼的更小更可怜，乔鲁诺用牙齿咬着肿大的肉穴口，舌尖模拟肉棒抽插的动作戳刺穴眼，直到这个小眼变软变大变湿才把舌头往肠道里挤。

米斯达全身滚烫，眼睛也被烫湿，被乔鲁诺深爱疼惜的满足感大过肉洞的刺激，他不停呜咽，又舒服又难受。

乔鲁诺的舌头细心刮蹭穴壁内能够到的每一个角落，又卷走米斯达流出的淫水，他退出来见肉眼已经张开小嘴饥渴的吞吐着，就随手摘了几朵石床上绕缠的花，拧出凉凉汁液用手指抹到米斯达热穴里。

“好冰！”米斯达臀部抖了两下，乔鲁诺压到米斯达身上亲他的嘴巴，手指也在小穴里继续搅动，令它更软更湿发出淫荡水声。

他们又互相为对方口交，直到两人在对方口中射过一次后阴茎又变得粗硬，米斯达把嘴里的精液咽下肚，觉得是时候了，他穴里那个吃过肉棒的小肉头早就已经发骚发痒了。

乔鲁诺不舍得像第一次那么粗暴，他用龟头抵着穴口缓缓插入，洞口被撑到最大，周围的红肿迅速扩散，荡着一圈圈的粉，在米斯达麦色的屁股上尤为明显，淫荡的勾引着尻他肉眼的乔鲁诺。他着迷的看着自己操开米斯达屁股的画面，脑子里晃着高潮的战栗，烧的他满头热汗。

“慢，慢点，疼……”米斯达重重呼吸，其实没有第一次那么疼，他从胃里生出期待，等着这阵疼过后会有的灭顶快感。

乔鲁诺用力尻着米斯达已经被干到熟透的肉穴，听他咿咿呀呀浪叫，又怕他把嗓子叫坏，乔鲁诺就边顶边抓着米斯达接吻，不过就连接吻米斯达也要小声的哼呜。乔鲁诺恋恋不舍的放开他的唇：“忍一忍，别把嗓子叫坏。”

“不行，忍不了！乔鲁诺，慢点……别顶那里！”他急得搅紧后穴，把手放在嘴里叼着，只发出被顶撞的受不了的嗯嗯重音。

乔鲁诺把他的手拿出来，很心疼，自己也抽出硬挺肉棒：“歇一会儿。”他担心米斯达的嗓子。

他们又互相含着对方的性器，乔鲁诺沿着囊袋舔咬往外翻的嫩肉，水溜溜的小嫩肉带着成熟石榴籽红，“米斯达的屄真熟，真嫩。好滑啊。”他又想肏屄了。米斯达面红耳赤，被乔鲁诺话里的粗鄙内容刺激的淫水泛滥，阴茎也弹动了几下。

乔鲁诺射过三次了，米斯达射的更多，持续高潮让他的阴茎发涨发疼，他被乔鲁诺用小孩把尿的姿势抱在怀里狠操：“肚子要顶破了，难受！”

“难受吗？”乔鲁诺撞着米斯达的洞，咬他的后颈：“之前就想……把米斯达这样抱在怀里肏。”乔鲁诺加快冲刺速度，想尽早射出带米斯达去休息。

米斯达穴内的肉头已经被肏麻尻肿了，快感一波一波盖过天灵盖，他阴茎耷拉着，肉穴里的淫水随着操干喷溅到乔鲁诺腹部。

“太快了！不行不行，慢！慢点——啊啊啊！我要尿尿！放开我！”米斯达两条长腿在乔鲁诺手中胡乱蹬着，身子就要往外撤，试图把乔鲁诺的肉棒吐出去。没想过他努力用小穴挤着阴茎只会让乔鲁诺爽的发疯，根本无法停下，反而还要更狠更猛地捅：“尿吧宝贝，米斯达，想尿哪里都行。”

穴内肿起来的骚点被乔鲁诺反复抽打研磨，米斯达咬牙强忍，眼泪都被逼出来了，怎么会有这么痛苦又快乐的事！他哆哆嗦嗦绷着腰，有尿液顺着他的马眼流出几滴，他赶紧更辛苦的忍着，肉洞夹的更紧了。

“尿吧，我想看。”乔鲁诺舔着他的耳朵哄他，还腾出一只手捏米斯达早已经肿破的乳头，米斯达终于憋不住了：“啊啊啊！！不要看！”一股金黄色的尿液从他阴茎里冲出来，斜斜的喷在缠绕着石床的植物根部。他尿了很久，直到最后一股淅淅沥沥的流尽，才浑身抽搐着喘气。

乔鲁诺的肉棒被米斯达射尿时夹的像是要嵌进肉穴里，他闻到尿骚味更兴奋了：“真骚。喜欢死你了。”发狠的捅几下终于把精液射进了米斯达肉洞里。米斯达被精液烫的又流出一小股尿液，爽的直打嗝。

他们在里面不知疲倦的做爱，在山洞里躲了三天的特里休见二人都没回来，她做一个大胆的决定。

她往神庙里放了把火。

微小火光把她的脸照亮，她慌乱的跑到街道上喊：“着火啦！神庙着火啦！！快来救火啊！”

她一条街一条街的喊，然后和叫人们一起涌向神庙，那时火势还很弱，里面的人还在嘶喊着拍打大门，外面有的人拿着农具或者武器打砸神庙，有的在救火，忙的不可开交。

突然有人喊：“里面没声音了！”

特里休连忙推开那个人夺过他手里的铁锹边砸边喊：“米斯达！！！乔鲁诺！！”

火舌突然窜出来差点烧到特里休，在她身边的人连忙把她拉回来：“你不要命了！”

特里休的脸上黏上烧灰，呆呆的说：“米斯达还在里面，他还在里面……”

门终于因火势太大而烧塌，大家一桶水接一桶水的运来救火，很快他们之中便有人发现，整个神庙里空无一人。

是谁哭了吗？特里休摸到脸上有水珠，冷冷的，不是她热热的眼泪，然后是第二滴、第三滴……的下起了雨，大家都沉默的围在神庙周围看火被大雨浇灭。

这场雨下了三天。到了第三天，除了艾斯欧比和他的三个狐朋狗友，其他参加酒神节狂欢的人都回来了。之后特里休就失踪了，这时人们才发现镇子上那个牧羊的漂亮哑巴和他的好朋友米斯达已经很久没出现了，但是没人关心他们，在这个人人自保的环境下没有人有余力关心别人。

米斯达兄妹的母亲在两个星期后死于溺水，连她的尸体都没人愿意打捞。

后来有人说，他曾在某个边远海岛见过米斯达、乔鲁诺和特里休。那时他捕鱼的船翻了，被米斯达救上了岸，起初他没认出他，后来见到特里休和乔鲁诺才想起他们。乔鲁诺甚至张口向他问好，特里休还给他烤了美味的面包。

别人都说他这是遇见了善良的海妖，因为乔鲁诺根本不会说话。

他想，或许吧，不过他们看上去很幸福。

 

 

 

Fin


End file.
